Cuts, Scars and Confessions
by LeviosaFrog13701
Summary: This is an alternative oneshot to The Bathroom Scene in The Half Blood Prince. Draco and Harry both have secrets. But what happens when they have to confess to each other in order to move on with their life? Scars never fade... DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, Drarry would be cannon. But I don't.. all belongs to J.K.Rowling. I'm not making any money from this : R


Harry followed Draco to wherever he was going. When he saw Malfoy disappear through the Bathroom, he followed suit. Slowly he pushed the door open and walked through, to find Draco breaking down in front of the mirror. He quickly cast 'Protego' so Malfoy couldn't curse him too bad for sneaking up on him.

Draco spun around as he heard the door open, wand in hand. He heard the murmured Protego a moment later. "What the hell do you want, Potter?" he growled. "What are you up to Malfoy!?" he asked, not moving from the door way.

"To leave me the hell alone. If you don't start, I will hex you to next week," he said shortly, knowing there was no way to leave at the moment.

Harry noticed the blistering tears that were threatening to leave him eyes. "Why are you crying?"

He blinked quickly, hoping the tears would go away. "None of your business, Potter."

Harry sat on the floor. Not really sure why, but he realized it would get Malfoy's attention.

Draco paused in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?"

Harry just stared at him. Not saying a word.

"What do you want, Potter? I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

"I'm tired of playing games Malfoy." he said simply.

"Then go the hell away," he said shortly.

"No. I've come for answers. Neither of us are going anywhere until you give me them."

"I have nothing to tell you, Potter. So you're going to be sitting there for a long time," he said.

"That's fine by me. I've just eaten, so I'm full. I have toilet's here, so I won't need to leave. I have no lessons, so I won't have to get up. Need I go on?"

He glared at him and leaned slightly against the sink. Truth was, he hadn't eaten much at all since school started. "And I have no need to leave either," he said shortly. He skipped lessons sometimes, he almost always skipped meals, and he got little sleep.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me." he wasn't leaving until he got answers.

He folded his arms across his chest and decided to try to wait Potter out for now.

Harry leaned against the door, "Remember, the quicker you answer me, the quicker we get out."

He shrugged. "I told you. I have nothing to tell you," he said shortly. Everything he did was only for him and to protect his mother. That was all.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, his voice wasn't sarcastic, it was genuine.

"You're seeing thing if you think I was crying," he muttered, not wanting to admit to even himself that he had been crying. Again.

Harry gave him the look that said I-Know-You-Were.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Malfoy's don't cry," he said simply.

"Get off your high horse Malfoy. Everyone cries." he replied

"Not Malfoy's," he said simply, lying.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE MALFOY. STOP LYING." he yelled, getting up and getting rid of the Protego Charm. He walked towards Malfoy, not showing that he was scared.

Draco jumped slightly in surprise before standing up and glaring at Potter. "Why the bloody hell do you care?" he snapped back.

"B-because..." he stuttered.

"Why Potter? Why the hell do you care all of a sudden?" he growled.

Harry glared at him, "Answer the question."

"I have responsibilities. That's all," he said shortly. "Why do you care?"

"You're crying over responsibilities?" he asked, not believing him.

"Because the big golden boy wouldn't know about those," he sneered. "Why do you care?"

"I'm not the Golden Boy!"

Draco snorted. "And I'm not the Ice King of Slytherin. Why do you care?" he growled, stepping towards him. He knew about the stupid nickname.

Harry cursed under his breath. "Who said you were the Ice King of Slytherin?" he asked, acting dumb.

"Don't play stupid, Potter. I pay attention to the rumours and nicknames. I know what people call me," he growled. "Why do you care?"

Harry sighed, "Okay, okay..." he said, defeated.

He glared at him. "Will you answer my question then?"

Harry looked at the ground. "W-what question?"

"Why. Do. You. Care?" he said slowly.

Harry shrugged; "I don't know." he lied.

"Don't lie to me! I tired of people lying!" he yelled loudly. "Why do you care?"

Harry took a step back; he didn't fancy being beaten to death by Draco Malfoy.

Something about his tone of voice and the desperateness that surrounded it made Harry weak. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt. _Anyone_"

Draco paused, surprised at the honesty in his tone. No one ever spoke the straight truth to him.

"Then maybe you should protect yourself first," he said shortly. He agreed with that but he had to protect his family first.

"I can't protect myself if everyone around me is lying or only vaguely explaining things." he told him.

"And who would lie to the bloody Golden Boy?" he said, not believing him.

"Everyone." he sighed, "I never get a straight answer. Nobody wants me to know about things. They try to sugar-coat it. I'M SICK OF IT." he wailed, banging his head off the door.

Draco paused in surprised. He thought Harry had it good... He may not have parents but he was the Golden Boy. Everyone thought he had it good. The same happened to him... All the time.

Harry realized how childish this might look, but he didn't care. He continued to slam his head into the wall.

"Potter... Just... Stop. That's not going to help a thing," he said softly.

Harry stopped, and slid down the wall. Ending up on his knees, with his head tucked in his arms.

Draco sighed and went to sit by him hesitantly. "Hurting yourself doesn't help," he explained.

"I've been hurt worse." he whispered, not sure what to say to _this _Draco.

"But you didn't do it to yourself," he commented, slowly starting to understand.

"You. You hurt yourself too."

Draco pressed his lips together. He did. It was the second reason why he always wore long sleeves. He didn't answer him.

Harry looked up at him, after not receiving an answer.

He had light scars up and down his pale arms. He hadn't ever cut himself very deep but it all still scarred. It helped him keep going.

Harry sighed, and moved closer to him.

He crossed his arms across his chest so that Harry couldn't pull up one of his sleeves if the idea struck him.

Harry knew what Draco was doing, and why, so he didn't do anything. They were sitting on the Bathroom floor. Two enemies. That would look weird if someone walked in. Harry leaned back on to the wall.

Draco took a deep breath, glad Harry hadn't tried to look at his arms. It wasn't the prettiest thing. He leaned against the wall as well. He couldn't believe he was sitting on Myrtle's bathroom floor with Harry Potter and they weren't fighting.

"Let me see." Harry whispered. Draco froze at the quiet words. He was scared to show anyone... It took him a moment but he eventually pulled one of the sleeves up, the one without the dark mark under it. It was covered in pale scars everywhere.

Harry took the arm, quite surprised that Draco had let him, and stroked it gently.

Draco watched him, shocked by how Harry had taken it. He had never shown anyone his scars.

Harry studied them, memorizing them with his finger tips. They didn't say a word. Draco, instinctively, wanted to pull away but he let Harry do what he wished. He just wanted someone to understand and, amazingly, Potter seemed to be that person.

"Why?" Harry murmured, very quietly. Draco looked slightly surprised and frowned slightly. "Why what?" he asked softly, wanting to know the specific question.

"Why did you do it? Why did you start doing it?" he asked, draping the arm around his shoulders.

Draco let his arm stay around Harry's shoulder. It felt natural. He thought about it. "Stress relief," he murmured softly.

It had all been too much for him and it made it feel like some of his worries were flowing away from him.

"Stop." Harry begged. Harry looked up at him and snuggled next to him.

Draco looked at him in surprise. "Why?" he asked softly, amazed.

"Stop. Please... Don't want to loose another person." He frowned slightly, not sure if he could. "Only if you do," he said, thinking about his words early. Harry probably hurt himself too.

Harry tensed his body. How did he know? "What are you talking about?"

"You hurt yourself. Earlier you said that I do, too. Meaning you do it too," he said quietly.

Harry sighed, "Okay... together?"

Draco nodded slightly. "Together," he murmured.

Harry felt the relief flowing through his body. But he still kept his arms out of Draco's reach, so he couldn't see the scars.

Draco frowned slightly when he saw where Harry's arms were. "Let me see," he said softly. Harry looked away, not wanting Draco to see. Harry's scars were worse than Draco's.

Draco frowned slightly, looking at him. "Please," he said softly.

Harry clenched his eyes shut, but obliged.

Draco gently took one of Harry's arms, looking at them. They were worse than his own... He gently ran one finger over them.

Harry shivered, he, like Draco, had never showed anyone. "They're ugly." he said, trying to pull his arm away. Draco tightened his grip just slightly, not wanting him to pull away. "No they're not," he murmured.

"Yes they are!" he argued. He still didn't open his eyes.

He shook his head. "No. They're not. They just show that you've been through a lot," he murmured.

Harry nodded, "What else are you hiding?" he asked

Draco frowned slightly. "Probably about as much as you are," he said simply.

"Don't get yourself hurt Draco." he whispered, emphasizing his first name.

Draco looked surprised for a moment. "Only if you don't... Harry," he said.

"Honestly... how much troubles ARE you in?" he asked, genuinely interested.

He pressed his lips together. "More than you could imagine," he muttered.

Harry gave him a questioning look.

Draco shook his head. He didn't want to ruin this moment quite yet.

Harry, like earlier, dropped the subject. He stared up at Draco; he had never been this open with anyone.

Just a few moments earlier he was going to kill him, now; he just wanted to be his best friend. They were going to stop cutting, together. They shared their problems, together. They are talking, together. He just wanted to be with him forever.

Draco leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. This was so much better than he thought it would be. He was friends with Harry Potter. Like he had tried to be six years ago. "Do you remember when I tried to be your friend in first year?" he asked softly.

Harry remembered, "Yeah..."

"I was an ass then..." he murmured quietly.

Harry laughed softly. "It's in the past."

He smiled slightly. "It is."

Harry leaned on Draco, and snaked his arm around the boy's waist.

Draco felt more comfortable than he had in a long time and leaned on Harry slightly.

"I want you to promise me something." he muttered.

Draco raised an eyebrow curiously. "What would that be?" he asked quietly.

"You tell me anything. Anything that you can't tell others. Everything that is on your mind. I don't want you to break down like I saw you earlier. And if that means confessing your undying love for Dobby the House Elf, then I want to know." he laughed quietly.

Draco paused; amazed at the words even if there was a joke in them. "I'll... I'll try. Ok?" he asked quietly.

That was good enough for Harry. "Okay," he agreed.

"You have to try too though," he murmured before nodding.

"You scared?" asked Harry. Draco looked down at him, and nodded. He was scared. Scared of everything. Scared of life. Scared of loosing his parents. And scared of his _task_.

"You want to know what I'm scared of right now." Harry suggested.

Draco looked down at him. "What?"

"This war that's going to happen."

He nodded slightly in agreement. "Me too," he murmured.

"I'm not ready. Everyone thinks I am. But... what if it goes wrong? What if I don't win? What if I die? What if I loose you?" Harry asked, panicking.

Draco bit his lip, understanding the feeling. "You'll win," he murmured softly. "Because you have the heart to do it."

"What if I don't? What if someone turns on me at the last second?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have the heart to do whatever you need to. You always have."

"B-but even if I do win this stupid war... what about you? What if I loose you?"

Draco sighed. "I won't die. I have other people to protect."

Harry looked up at him, "Huh?"

"My family. I have to keep them safe," he murmured.

"But you are 16, how could you do that? Why does everyone depend on you? How are you going to save them?"

He shrugged slightly. "Father is in Azkaban and Mother can't do it," he mumbled.

"And you're still at school." he whined, putting his other arm over his chest and locking his fingers so he was hugging him.

Draco froze slightly as Harry hugged him before leaning into the other boy.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. I still have school," he murmured.

"And you're still under Dumbledore's protection?" He shrugged slightly. "Dumbledore probably won't be around much longer," he whispered sadly.

Harry looked up at him, "What are you on about?"

Draco felt the tears coming back. "My stupid responsibilities."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Draco..." he said shaking his head. "What do you mean?"

Draco shook his head, reaching up and wiping at his eyes. "All this stupid crap I have to do," he muttered angry.

Harry was getting scared now. "Draco.. WHAT stupid crap?"

Draco wiped at his eyes again. "The Dark Lord... He wants me to kill Dumbledore," he whispered.

Harry froze. Instead of storming off and going to tell Dumbledore, Harry just hugged him more. "You're not a killer."

Draco was amazed at his reaction before bring his knees closer to him and leaning into Harry. "But he'll kill me if I don't do it..."

Harry thought about this. "He can't. If you don't kill Dumbledore, then you will still be under his protection. He won't touch you."

"But what about my family? He'd kill them too... I can't let them die," he said, crying softly.

"What if they came to Hogwarts? Then wouldn't they be under his protection too?" he suggested, wiping away the tears.

"And how would I get them here? He lives in the same house as Mother..." he whispered.

"She could apparate, to Hogsmead, and walk down?" he asked, surprised Draco was sharing so much with him.

He shook his head. "She needs an excuse... She's under house arrest," he murmured.

"We could just ask Dumbledore?"

He rubbed at his eyes again. "Maybe..."

Harry checked his watch; they had been there for hours. It was past curfew, and Harry didn't fancy Mrs. Norris to find them. "Come with me." he yawned, standing up.

Draco looked surprised and then managed to get up. "Where are we going?" he asked softly.

Harry just smiled, and took his hand. "Somewhere."

Draco looked at him, confused as he let his fingers wrap around Harry's. "Ok..."

Harry slowly walked to the door before turning to Draco and wiping the remaining tears off his face. "A Malfoy doesn't cry." he encouraged.

Draco smiled slightly in amusement before reaching up and wiping away the tears as well.

Harry smiled and walked out, pulling Malfoy with him. He walked quietly, trying not to be seen. Until he came to a wall. He walked three times before a door appeared.

Draco looked up at the door in surprise. He didn't know others knew about this room. "The room of requirement," he said quietly.

Harry looked up at him, "How did you know about this?"

Draco shrugged. "It's good place to be alone," he said simply.

Harry nodded. "Well, I'm sleeping here; I don't fancy walking in on a bunch of tired Gryffindor's. They will rip my head off." he joked. Draco smiled slightly.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea... I don't want to explain to Blaise why I'm late getting back to the common room," he said.

Harry laughed, and pushed open the door. "Come on..."

Draco smiled and followed him in. Inside, it looked like a bedroom.

Harry yawned and kicked off his shoes. Draco copied him.

Draco smirked slightly as he kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the bed.

"What?" he asked, as he saw the familiar smirk.

"Well we are sharing a bedroom," he teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's either that or you sleep outside." he laughed

He sprawled over the bed. "Nope. Not going to happen," he said.

It was as if nothing happened earlier. Harry walked over, "Move over or I will sit on you."

Draco grinned in amusement and didn't move. "Hmm... I'm rather comfortable," he said.

Harry grinned, "Fine then." he climbed on the bed and tackled Draco, so he was sitting on him. "Ha!"

Draco laughed as Harry tackled him. "Comfy?" he asked.

"Very." he laughed.

He grinned and pulled Harry down so he was lying on top of him. "This is more comfy for me."

Harry smiled, and rested his forehead against Draco's.

Draco smiled at him slightly as their foreheads touched.

Harry could feel Malfoy exhale. "You okay?" he whispered.

Draco nodded slightly. "Better," he murmured.

Harry nodded. After being with Malfoy for a while, he realized he wasn't alone. "Me too."

Draco smiled slightly. "I'm glad."

Harry rolled over so they were lying next to each other. He wrapped his arms around Draco, and pulled the cover's up.

Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow they would face another load of problems. Tomorrow they might feel like cutting. Tomorrow they might feel like ending their life. Tomorrow they could loose each other.

But today?

Today was amazing. Today was paradise. The last thoughts Harry had before falling asleep was 'I love Draco Malfoy'

Draco smiled and scooted over so they were rather close under the blankets. This was just the way he wanted to be every night. Comfortable and happy. He fell asleep with his head right by Harry's.


End file.
